The LabryinthHP Style
by MiniPoe
Summary: Hermione is sent away by Draco Malfoy because she will not marry him and Harry must rescue her, before she must save her self before she is made into Voldermort's wife.
1. Default Chapter

LABYRINTH A WHITE BIRD soaring. The sky is a glorious explosion of blue and mauve and lavender. The setting sun washes the clouds with a delicate pink tint. The bird swoops and spirals and you follow but then you see a labyrinth. It is an enormous maze of incredible mandala like intricacy. From your magnificent vantage point, you are barely able to make out it's deatails. The twisting walls interrupted here and there by lush forest, the complex web of waterways, the forbidding castle at the center. It is vast and magical but frightening and compelling at the same time. You would love to linger, perhaps fly lower and get a better look at this wondrous place, but the bird you are following flies on.  
  
It is an idyllic setting, warm and inviting. The late afternoon sun washes everything with a pink glow. Between the water and a line of lush fruit trees is a flower-strewn glade. A person emerges from the trees and walks toward the water. It is Hermione dressed in a flowing white dress that swirls around her in the breeze. The pink light burnishes her hair and causes a gold circlet she wears on her head to glow. She is breathtaking, a vision of innocence and grace. She stops to pick a flower and then turns suddenly as if she has heard something.  
  
"Is it you?" she asks to apparently no one anywhere. She takes a few hurried steps and then stops, smiling shyly. "Your Highness!" Hermione says starteled. She curtsies deeply and then looks up through lowered lashes, the shy smile still dancing on her lips. And then you see a crown perched on a head of tight curls. The crown is then placed down by Hermione and she rises slowly, then looks bold at her prince she has imagined.  
  
"Do not be swayed by my pleasure at the sight of you, my lord. For though Lucius Malfoy, the Duke, has promised you my hand, I cannot consent to be yours until the evil that stalks our land from highest hill to deepest dale is ..." Suddenly Hermione stops speaking, a look of stunned confusion on her face. ... from highest hill to deepest dale ..." Hermione's brow furrows in concentration. "Damn!" She burrows one hand into the deep sleeve of her gown and pulls out a rolled-up soft-cover book. She rifles through the pages.  
  
The prince is not a prince at all, but a figure of Hermione's imagination. Hermione is knocked over by the wind the seems angry at her. Beneath the gown which is now a homemade and not very grand at all and a pair of faded jeans and running shoes.  
  
Hermione just sits up and pulls the grass out of her tangled hair and sighs with frustration  
  
On the cover of her book it says, MEANDER'S QUEEN a play in three acts by Robin Zakar. Hermione reaches for it and we hear a clock tower begin to chime. She leaps to her feet. "Oh no, for wizard's sakes! I'm really late! Why does everything have to happen to me!!!?"  
  
She grabs her book and her crown and races out of the park. She hikes up her dress and runs into the trees. Hermione comes bursting through the trees and runs down a hill toward the street. Now you notice that the light isn't pink any more but sort of dull and hazy, and the idyllic glade is barely a suburban park, and this is just an ordinary day in a very ordinary place. 


	2. Where is Lancalot?

Hermione runs up a path to an older, rambling house. She goes through the front door and she doesn't the beautiful snow-white brid that lands in a tree beside the path. Hermione bursts through the front door and makes a beeline for the stairs. She almost makes it but Mrs. Granger appears in the hallway.  
  
"Hermione! Where have you been?!!!"  
  
Hermione abruptly stops and changes to an elegantly graceful ascension of the stairs. "I can't talk to you now. I'm in a rehearsal. She continues grandly on and heads for her room."  
  
"You were supposed to be home an hour ago to spend time with Draco you fiancé! Don't we at least deserve an explanation?"  
  
Hermione stops and leans over the railing. "As Meander's Queen, I've been ... meandering. Dither me not about explanations." She speaks with a melodramatic solemnity. With that she turns and heads for her room. On the door is a sign that says: "Admittance by Invitation Only."  
  
Mr. Granger comes into the hall. "What's that all about?" He asked his wife.  
  
"It's a part in a play, (raising her voice) but that's no reason to..." Mrs. Granger says.  
  
Hermione turns in her doorway. She calls down. "Chasten not your Queen, Peasant!" She dramatically sweeps into her room.  
  
Hermione slams the door and leans against it, playing the scene.  
  
"Hermione, that's no way to talk to your mother!" Mr. Granger calls to her.  
  
Hermione mumbles herself, "She's not my mother." She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. She can hear footsteps and someone comes to the other side of the door. Hermione ignores her stepmother and kicks off her running shoes. With a practiced gesture Hermione removes her jeans while leaving her gown in place.  
  
"Hermione, when I tell you to be home at five, I expect you to be home at five!" Hermione quickly shifts to her stepmother's attitude -- hands on hips, and silently mimes her words. "Yes, Madame!"  
  
"And don't "Yes Madame" me!" Mrs. Granger yells.  
  
"Is she all right?" Asks Hermione's father.  
  
"Of course she's all right! I left the numbers on the kitchen table ... Draco might have a problem with Hermione doesn't coroppurate so he'll call us if she seems even the least bit uncomfortable ..."  
  
Hermione sighs "Yes, Mother."  
  
"Oh! I give up!" Screamed Mrs. Granger and she hurries down the stairs.  
  
"We'll see you later, baby. And remember ..." Mr. Granger fades out.  
  
Hermione speaks along with him, mimicking. They both say "Don't open the door to strangers."  
  
We hear him leave and Hermione waits a beat and then turns and opens her bedroom door. "And don't call me baby" She slams the door shut; mimicking her parents. Precious little Draco might be coming down with a cold. She sighs and looks around. This is really her world, her retreat, and she knows and controls every inch of it. The shelves are filled with an orderly array of childhood dolls and toys. The books are lined up neatly in the bookcase and if we could see them up close we would see that they were placed in alphabetical order - and according to the year they were acquired. She walks over to her dresser. She checks herself out in the mirror above the chest of drawers and adjusts the golden circlet which has been knocked askew by her run. She then stops for a moment and looks at the photographs on the dresser. One of her dad, her real mom and herself as a little girl with a young black haired boy with a lightening bolt scar. She was about 4 when it was taken. She had never told that boy, Harry Potter, her secret lover, that they knew each other when they were little. Another picture of her real mother in a newspaper clipping is taped to the mirror. The headline says, "Linda Granger a Smash in New Play." A cover of a Playbill is also tacked on to the mirror. It says Best of Both Worlds starring Linda Granger. Hermione then reverently opens a music box -- the kind with a twirling dancer inside -- and to the strains of an unbearably tinny version of "Greensleeves" she begins to rehearse.  
  
"Do not be swayed by my pleasure at the sight of you, my Lord." Hermione says to an invisible suitor.  
  
Suddenly, something stops her cold.  
  
Hermione yells angrily "Someone has been in my room!" Through the mirror you see what she sees: an empty space on one of the shelves. She swirls around and rushes out the door.  
  
Hermione bursts out of her room. "Where's Lancelot?" She screams angrily. She stomps down the hallway. "Where's my bear?!!" She stomps into another bedroom, where Draco is. Hermione enters Draco's room. Hermione "Nobody listens to a thing I say." Noticing that Draco is sleeping. She opens a toy box and rifles through it. Hermione questions to herself "How many times have I told them to stay out of my room ..." She gets to the bed and looks down. Draco is now wide awake, holding Lancelot, Hermione's tattered old teddy bear. Hermione: And you, you can just give me back my bear!"  
  
She yanks it out of the hands of Draco and leaves. Draco looks hurt. 


	3. Labrynith 3 will have name soon

Back in Hermione's room, Hermione is curled up on her bed, cuddling her bear. Her dog sits beside her. She looks at her dog. "You're the only one who understands me, Merlin." He licks her face. She gets up and holds the bear out in front of her.  
  
Hermione begins to recite her play again "Do not be swayed by my pleasure at the sight of you, my lord." She is interrupted by Draco's hollers for her. Hermione yells back at him "Go to sleep, Draco! And leave me alone!" The hollers get louder. Hermione sighs and repeats her favorite litany. "Why does everything have to happen to me?"  
  
Hermione walks into the extra bedroom approaches the man sitting on the bed.  
  
Hermione tells him "I don't need this." She attempts to leave the room  
  
Draco doesn't like this and grabs her arm. Hermione tries get away to now avail. She finds herself saying that "You know what, I heard that the only thing to do with a problem that cant stop is to get some goblins to come over and be taken away." Draco's grip tightens on her arm and she whimpers but she continues to talk. "How would you like that, Draco? A nasty evil goblin taking me away..." Draco's grip loosens and Hermione sighs. She tries to open the door but it is locked so she begins to pace back and forth, and starts to hum. Draco stands up next to her. She begins to hum even louder and more melodically as she places herself on the bed. She then begins one of the moat macabre lullabies you could ever imagine. She sings of how scary the dark is, how "the shadows on the wall like to eat you when you're small" and how "a baby doesn't stand a chance when the Goblins start their dance." She throws herself into her performance; adding to it a wild dance that has her whirling around the room, leaping into the air, making strange shadows on the wall. Finally, the dance ends when too many crazed pirouettes result in her stumbling against the dresser dresser. She staggers a bit and then the lights blink as a crack of thunder is heard, followed by a flash of lightning.  
  
Draco grabs Hermione's arm tightly. He hasn't understood a thing that Hermione has sung but he can sense that something is wrong. "Ah, c'mon, Draco. It was just a song." They are interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Hermione reacts with a gasp of surprise. Draco, for some inexplicable reason, is suddenly let go of Hermione and pushs her out into the hallway.  
  
Hermione goes into the front hallway downstairs and goes to the front door. She approaches the front door with some trepidation. She starts to open it, then realizes what she is doing. She fastens the chain and only then opens the door. Through the door opening Hermione can see a very elegantly dressed, quite good-looking man of an indeterminate age. He has a worldly air, or is it other-worldly? Before he can speak a flash of lightning illuminates his face. He is a mesmerizing sight and Hermione can't help but gawk.  
  
The man asks politly "Excuse me, is this the home of Hermione Granger ... Hermione Granger, the actress?"  
  
Hermione's jaw drops. "That's me." She says shakily.  
  
The introduces himself "Allow me to introduce myself ... (he holds out his hand) I'm Robin Zaker."  
  
Hermione squeals with delight. "You wrote the play!"  
  
He smiles. "Just a second." Hermione tells him.  
  
Hermione closes the door and hesitates over the chain for just a moment, and then she unfastens it and opens the door. Zakar enters and extends his hand. "It is an honour, Miss Williams. I understand you make a delightful Queen Meander."  
  
Hermione is delighted that he is here "Well, we've just started rehearsal, but how did you know?"  
  
Zakar says "I was passing through this part of the country and heard that it was going to be done here. This is the first amateur production of the play, which of course is delightful for me."  
  
Hermione is slightly disappointed "You know we were supposed to open tonight, but we got delayed. The firemen had to use the hall."  
  
"Yes, I know, that's why I wanted to stop by to see you." Hermione gawks but they are interrupted by a particularly loud crash from upstairs. And then Draco begins to screams. "That's my um...cousin ..." There is another crash and Hermione starts up the stairs. Hermione tells Zakar that she will be right back. Zakar watches her run up the stairs. He glances around and then walks right to the liquor cabinet and takes out a bottle. 


	4. Labrynith 4 will have name soon

Darco is standing by the window. Not crying anymore. Hermione rushes in and sees that the storm has blown open the basement window and it is crashing against the wall. She rushes to close it. Draco grabs her arm tightly  
  
"I knew you'd come," He smirks.  
  
"Oh, Draco ..." Hermione mutters There is more thunder, and then lightning flashes across the darkened room.  
  
ZAKAR smiles "Perhaps I can soothe him ..." Hermione gasps and whirls around. ZAKAR is framed in the doorway. He has a drink in his hand. Hermione has Draco hold her close.  
  
Hermione stammers before raising her voice, saying, "You shouldn't be up here!"  
  
ZAKAR smoothly replies, "I just wanted to help ..." Hermione rushes by him, still close to Draco.  
  
Hermione comes out of the nursery and hurries down the stairs. ZAKAR follows. Draco is heard muttering about how she is suppose to honor him like her husband.  
  
Hermione hesitates "Maybe you'd better leave ..." She gets to the bottom of the stairs. Draco kisses Hermiones neck and say whispers, "he is not welcome here." ZAKAR is making Hermione very nervous.  
  
Hermione thinks of a cover up and after she see's Draco in his room and closes the door she quickly says "... I, uh, don't think I care to talk to you about the play." ZAKAR is right behind her, almost too close.  
  
"Neither do I." Hermione is shocked and disturbed by this.  
  
" What!" she screams.  
  
ZAKAR reaches over and smoothes her hair.  
  
"I'm more concerned about you, of course." Herrmione pulls out of his reach.  
  
"I'm just fine." Slient tears run down her face.  
  
"But you arn't. Your crying. ZAKAR reaches into his pocket and pulls out a coin. He runs it over his fingers right in front of Hermione's face. She stops crying. "There, isn't that better?"  
  
Hermione nervously replies, "Uh, sure ... but you really have to leave ..." ZAKAR ignores her and heads into the living room.  
  
" I'm not just a playwright, as you can see ... come in here and I'll do some other tricks for you"  
  
Hermione blurts out "No! You've got to ..." But he is already in the living room. She follows. 


	5. Undergoing Surgery lol

This story is undergoing some major changes. Sorry for the incontinence. You can read my other stories or if your mad at me look at someone else's stories. Thanks for reading though. 


End file.
